Miner's Diary
The miner's diary is a series of books containing the writings of a miner, who had previously worked at the mine. The miner's diary can be found anywhere from layer 1 to layer 8. After layer 8, there are no more miner's diaries. In the diaries, the miner describes things like what are they currently doing, what have they mined etc... He also describes their Operator (Operator being here meant as the leader of the mining project), and that this mining operation begun to search for diamonds. The miner also describes that their Operator refers to them by a number instead of a name. For instance, the first miner he hired would be numericated Miner #1, next would be Miner #2, and so on, thus making the real names of the miners unknown. The miner even refers to other miners himself in numerals instead of using names. This is probably because the miner doesn't know most or any of the miners' names, as the operator rarely or never refers to them by using their names instead of numerals. As said before, after layer 8, there are no more diaries, or at least not from the miner. This, however does not mean that the game ends at layer 8, as there are much more layers (The game actually descends well beyond layer 50!). Warning! The text below contains spoilers about the plot of the map, and reading this page will spoil you the game's story! If you are looking into playing Minecraft - The Abandoned Mines, then please don't scroll down! Diary 1 Day 0 Today we started mining. The Operator said, that the goal of this mining is to get diamonds Day 1 We digged a 30-meter long tunnel, and we found nothing! No ores! The Operator said, that we might need to dig much more to find something. Day 2 The Operator told us today, that these steel lanterns are very expensive, and so we have to use them less often. We still didn't find anything. Miner #8 decided, that we should dig multiple tunnels. Day 3 It was a bad idea to dig multiple tunnels! It has become very confusing. At least we finally found some coal. Day 4 We found some more coal. The multiple tunnels are still a thing. We digged a storage room for ores. Day 5 Today we finally found iron! The Operator said, that we will need better mining devices to get diamonds. Tommorow the new drills should arrive. Day 6 Today the new drills arrived. One of the drills is so large, that we had to build a special room for it. We are gonna call it The "Mega Drill". Mega Drill will be used for deep mining and should get us diamonds soon. Day 7 Today we got paid for the first time. Each miner got $ 1,200. It's not that much, but it's ok. The Operator said, that he would pay us more than $1,200, but since The Mega Drill was expensive, he couldn't afford that. The multiple tunnels don't seem to be a thing anymore. Miner #16 and Miner #22 found some more iron today. Day 8 Oh no! The multiple tunnels are back, and this time it's even worser. Miner #4 and Miner #9 decided to dig multiple tunnels in multiple tunnels! Day 9 Today, The Operator said, that if we want to find diamonds, we need to go deeper. He also said the more deeper we go, the more unstable the ceiling becomes. To prevent that, we will have to use support frames. Tommorow the Tunneling Device should arrive, allowing us to drill deep into the underground and get diamonds Day 10 The Operator said, that we will have to use more support frames. He also said, that an elevator will be built soon. Day 11 Today we were digging as usual, however, suddenly we found a cave. A real cave. The Operator suggested, that we should continue mining there. So he divided us into two groups. One continuing in the mines, and one in the caves. I'm in the one that stays in the mines. Day 12 We are getting deeper and deeper. Right now, we are about 50 meters underground. Tommorow, the elevator constructing should begin. Day 13 The Operator said, that this mining is getting low on funds. Because of that, we will have to use stone lanterns instead of the steel ones, and the Tunneling Device will not arrive anytime soon. Day 14 Today we got paid for the second time. This time, each miner got $ 1,500. The Elevator has been completed. It is now functional. The Mega Drill finally mined some lapis. Day 15 Today mining in the caves was closed, because no ores were found there. The Mega Drill still didn't find any diamonds. Day 16 The Operator said, that we should put these lanterns on support frames, since the stone lanterns are not expensive. Day 17 We found gold! Finally! The Operator said, that since we found the gold, we can afford much more. Tommorow, the new Miner equipment should arrive. Also, we build an another storage room. Day 18 Today, we were digging as usual, but suddenly, we started hearing some strange sounds. All miners, including me, are panicking. The Operator said, that we should avoid the source of it, and continue digging the other way. Day 19 We keep hearing the strange sounds. They are so creepy. The Mega Drill found a lot of ores today. It found copper, tin, gold, iron, lapis, and finally, redstone! Day 20 We still hear the creepy sounds. Also, this place begin to shake! The Mega Drill stopped working, because it ran out of fuel. Day 21 Today we got paid for the third time. Each miner got $ 1,500 again. Of cource we keep hearing the creepy sounds. Day 22 Today, something bad happened. Several miners decided to dig a room for a cave detector, but suddenly, the floor collapsed and a hole appeared! There is a weird material around the hole. The hole also seems infinite. The Operator decided, that one miner should explore the hole. So, we equipped Miner #40 with ropes and pickaxes, and attached him to a rope. Miner #40 was also equipped with a phone, so he would just call us, if he wanted to go back. But it has been several hours, and Miner #40 has not returned. We also started hearing the weird sounds from the hole. Seriously, did we just found a gate to HELL? Day 23 Miner #40 has still not returned. The Operator said, that he might not return at all. Day 24 The creepy sounds finally stopped. The new cave detector showed us, that a cave complex is nearby. Day 25 We keep finding more and more ores. The Operator said, that we should get diamonds soon. Day 26 Today, something AWESOME happened!!! We were digging as usual, but suddenly, we found the cave complex! We were digging there for some time, but suddenly, we found DIAMONDS! Real Diamonds! The Operator said, that since we found diamonds, we can now afford much more. Tommorow, the new drilling machine should arrive. Diamonds are not the only thing in this cave. There's also emeralds, gold, coal, iron, and much more. The Operator also said, that we are getting very deep into the underground. Right now, we are about 200 meters underground. But the new drilling machine should get us MUCH deeper - up to 5 KILOMETERS underground. He also said, that we have to watch out for heat. Day 27 WOW! So much happened since yesterday! We digged two separate tunnels - tunnel alpha and beta, found more diamonds, and we also found this cave complex! Day 28 OH MY GOD!!! Today, the floor COLLAPSED AGAIN, revealing a SECOND HOLE!!! Of course we hear the creepy sounds from it. The Operator said, that he might cancel this mining. Also, today we got paid for the fourth time {and most likely the last one too}. $ 1,800 this time. Not bad. Day 29 Today, we had a voting to decide if we are going to cancel the mining or not. In total, 120 of us voted {119 miners including me, and The Operator}. The Operator voted to cancel. I also voted to cancel, because recently, a lot of strange things has been happening here {Two floor collapses, the weird sounds, Miner #40's disappearance etc...}. The only one who didn't voted was Miner #40, who still didn't returned from the hole. I was almost sure, that everybody will vote to cancel. But no! Only 56 of us voted to cancel, 64 voted to NOT cancel! I think i'm gonna quit this job soon! Day 30 Today, The Operator surprised us! He said, that we have enough money to afford steel lanterns again! But a lot of miners protested, so The operator made a room with 5 lantern types in it - Steel, Stone, Gold, Copper and Tin. We will have another voting, this time what lantern type we will want. Tommorow will be the results. The Operator announced today, that this mining operation has a new goal - Be the deepest mining operation ever. I think the deepest mining operation is about 3 kilometers deep in South Africa. I don't think we are gonna beat that. Day 31 Oh no! Copper lanterns got the most votes, which means they will be used now! I really wanted Gold lanterns! Day 32 Today we started using the copper lanterns. They're not bad, but i really wanted Gold lanters! They are the best! Day 33 The Operator said today, that the new drilling machine will be used for the first time today. And it was. It's very fast! The Operator said, that we will now get paid more money. Day 34 The drilling machine is absolutely insane! It has a diamonds scanner, and of course, it has found a LOT of diamonds, which means that we will get paid even MORE money. The Operator said, that now we will get paid at least $ 5,000. Just 5 days ago, i wanted to quit this job, but now, i don't! Day 35 The Operator said, that we won't need any support since we're going up. He also said we're going up because more diamonds are there. Yes! More money! Day 36 We made 2 separate tunnels. 1 for superdeep mining, and 1 for diamond mining. Day 37 We gave up on digging the diamonds mining. We also got money today. The Operator apologized to us, because we didn't get money on day 35. We got paid over $ 12,000!!!!! Day 38 The Operator said today, that we are going down again. And this time, we will use a new generation of elevators. The new generation of elevators is VERY special. It's an elevator made out of steel with it's own cooling system. It drops down with a speed of 120 kmph, and it falls into actual NANOSTEEL! Nanosteel is like steel, but more durable and less solid. But The Operator told us it will take 1 month to build that. But he also said, that he hired special workers to do this, and so we have a 1 month break. This is gonna be awesome when it's done! Day 39 It's done. More and more diamonds are being found every day. Today we got paid $ 15,000!!!!! Day 40 The Operator announced today,that we will use a new type of support frames - Iron support frames! He also announced that we will have to install cooling generators. Day 41 We installed the iron support frames. We also think, that we might find more things then what we were finding up until now. And one of them is oil. Day 42 Today, The Operator proposed a very interesting project - A underground base! A lot of the miners liked it, so we started building it today. This is gonna be awesome too! Day 43 The base is done. The Operator built 251 rooms - 250 for miners, and 1 for himself. He also recruited about 130 new miners today. The Operator has also started selling coal, iron, gold and diamonds to companies from The U.S. and Canada, which made him some more money. Day 44 Really Operator??? Today i managed to sneak into Operator's office, and what i found is crazy! Operator provided us only with small 3x3 rooms, and he's got a big 11x11 room right there, whith some gold blocks! Day 45 Today, something happened. And when i say something, i mean something CREEPY! Basically what happened, is that Miner #167 DISAPPEARED from the face of the Earth!!! We tried to search for him, but we found NOTHING about him! It's like he just suddenly disappeared without a reason! I really hope i'm not next! Day 46 I'm scared. I don't want to disappear like Miner #167. Seriously, what the hell is going on in this mine??? The operator told us we'll have to dig more to find better materials. Day 47 The operator brought the steel lanterns back. For me the steel lanterns look way better then the copper ones. But the gold ones are the best! Day 48 Miner #114 had a brilliant idea today. And when i say brilliant, i mean STUPID! He said he thinks Miner #167 disappeared, because there's a MONSTER somewhere in these mines. And he said we have to set up some traps for the monster. He then go away, but after a few hours, he returned with TRAPS. He said the traps are for the monster. I don't think you catch a monster with spikes or lava, because that's what he brought. But Miner #167's disappearance shocked us all. First Miner #40, and now Miner #167. Who will be next? Hopefully not me! Day 49 Miner #114's traps were stupid! Miner #121 got an injury from the spikes! Day 50 Oh no! Operator said, that we will build a mineshaft maze based on one of Miner #114's stupid traps - The maze trap. Operator doesn't wanna catch monsters, but he said we're doing this, because his scanner showed nearby diamonds. For the past 2 days, i keep hearing about Miner #114's traps! I already know some of this traps like trap 1 - the spikes, trap 11 - the lava, or trap 24 - the maze. Today he even started to try the traps on us! Is he trying to just prank us, or kill us? Day 51 Eww! This is so gross! When we started digging here, after a while, we noticed, that there's actually mushrooms growing in here! Not even the operator knows why they are here! Day 52 The mushrooms are getting more and more plentiful. Operator said that it's only a matter of time until we encounter larger ones. Day 53 The operator said we're going to dig 3 separate tunnels to find more resources. He also said that we will soon be about 500 meters underground, so we should spend more on cooling systems. Day 54 This is even more gross! The ground has now changed to mycelium, on which more mushrooms can grow. Day 55 The mushrooms are getting more and more plentiful. Several miners have fallen sick. The operator says it's because of the mushrooms. Day 56 26 miners are sick. We don't know why that is but the epidemy is spreading fast. Just yesterday, there were only 11 miners sick. The operator sent them home until they become healthy. Day 57 Even through the miners are home, 5 more have fallen sick today. They seem to have digestive problems. I really hope i'm not next! Day 58 More miners are getting sick, but the progress is slowing down. Yesterday 5 had fallen sick, today only 2. We still don't know why they are sick, but the operator says it's because of the mushrooms, and that we should do some research what it is.